<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Root of Love by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289945">Root of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:36:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Argonavis expected was a love song to be written. The last thing its writer expected was to share its true meaning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Root of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think to those of us who watched Furai's SOL and noticed the new songs on the game kinda side-tracked majorly to "IS THAT A LOVE SONG?!?" and so even though we don't yet know what it even sounds like, I'm writing this anyway because the world needs more fluffy YuWata, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Scribble, scribble...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scribble, scribble...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scribble, scrib-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SCRATCH!</em>
</p>
<p>"No...this doesn't work either! Argh, I already wrote this once, why is changing a few words to get a different meaning so damn hard all of a sudden?" </p>
<p>Wataru sighed in annoyance and defeat as he put down his pencil and slumped on the table, folding his arms beneath his chin and a small pout on his lips. He knew the reason why he was struggling to correct his own work. Not only was it an old song and one he'd never shared before but he'd never shared it due to its importance. This song had been so personal and close to the center of his heart; it still was. </p>
<p>It was a love song. Of all things. It wasn't the sort of thing he usually wrote however it had scribbled itself out of his mind and onto paper whenever he thought about Yuto and how much his life had changed within the instant of meeting him. How much his crush on him had grown over the coming months, feeling stronger as they convinced new members to join their band even after so many rejections (both from Yuto and their current three mutual friends). </p>
<p>Yuto had known from near enough the beginning that Wataru was a lyricist and even if he wasn't a professional, his skill with words quickly made up for that detail. But, right now his skill seemed to be failing him. </p>
<p>He'd written this love song for Yuto but had never dared play it, sing it or even show him. Not even when they'd started dating. He'd kept it hidden away for the longest time, even going as far as to forget about it until he was packing his things for their move to Tokyo. He'd smiled fondly at his old scribbling and packed it away as a memory until the idea came that perhaps they should have a song to commemorate how far they'd come as a band. They weren't exactly a huge name in the industry but somehow the five of them had made it to the capital.</p>
<p>And because the title of the song already had a settled meaning since his fateful meeting with Yuto on that first day of college had started everything, he simply decided to make things easier in making a few edits so it would sound like it was meant for their beginning as a whole and not just how he'd developed a crush and figured out his sexuality due to it.</p>
<p>"Man, I haven't seen you get frustrated about lyrics in a long time," Wataru jerked at hearing Yuto's voice, glad his body covered the page of lyrics apart from the title peeking out at the top, "What's up?" Yuto asked as he took a seat at the opposite side of the small table at the side of the main lounge.</p>
<p>"I...can't think properly. It's like I can't express what I want to...yet I know what I want to express clearly. Make sense?"</p>
<p>"I don't know as much about lyric writing as you do but... 'Root of Love', huh? What's that about?"</p>
<p>Wataru blushed at Yuto's smirk and grumbled under his breath in embarrassment before lifting his head a little, "Well...it was about you, originally. Back when I was just starting to have a crush on you, that is. But, I wanted to change it to reflect things we've been able to do since the beginning of Argonavis as a whole. You don't...mind, right?"</p>
<p>There was a faint blush on Yuto's cheeks now as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't mind at all. If it's what you want to do. What did you have in mind to include instead?"</p>
<p>"Well... I wanted to write about the fan support we've gotten back from those first few good live shows, or the street performances, and even Master! And then I wanted to write something about the others, about the ways we all got each other to come together to finalise the band - we couldn't have been here if one of us wasn't, that's what we've all always agreed on since you tried leaving that one time".</p>
<p>Wataru glared at Yuto but it was playful and teasing instead of him being mad. They'd talked about that night before since it happened and it had further secured their relationship together.</p>
<p>The lyricist continued on, "And so I thought it would serve as a homage to the beginning of our journey and our love for the fans, the city that gave us the chance to meet, that day we met at college and the days we met the others. Every kind of beginning we've had up until we got to move to Tokyo".</p>
<p>"...That's honestly a really sweet idea, Wataru. Well, I guess I'll leave you to it, huh? You're gonna need all the concentration you can get and I wouldn't dare want to be a distraction~" Yuto said playfully as he rose from his seat.</p>
<p>"Yuu...! Shush!"</p>
<p>The guitarist chuckled and ruffled his partner's hair before dropping something in place of his hand, "Here, maybe this will keep your nerves calm in the meantime or even help you progress".</p>
<p>Wataru's eyes widened, blinking at his lifted his own hand to pat the object and felt the shape to be Yuto's hat, looking up at the other as he passed by to confirm it was indeed, "Yuu?"</p>
<p>"Heh, I don't just give that to anyone, you know. But, hey, consider it a thinking cap if you want! Hahah~"</p>
<p>Wataru smirked with a grin as he sat up, "Is this what gives you all your 'bright ideas', eh~?"</p>
<p>"Are you mocking me?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps~"</p>
<p>"Ha," Yuto smirked back at him, "Perhaps when you're done I'll show you another 'bright idea' of mine~ Considering dating you was one of the best ones I've ever had~"</p>
<p>Wataru laughed, "Of course it was~ Whatever would you do without me~?" </p>
<p>Yuto gave another chuckle as he left Wataru to his lyrics. He shifted the hat on his head, feeling himself blush as he picked his pencil back up, spun it with his fingers a few times before he settled back into scratching the lead over the paper, the sound gently filling the air as he worked. </p>
<p>
  <em>Scribble, scribble...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scribble, scribble...</em>
</p>
<p>He suddenly bit his lip. Perhaps Yuto's hat gave him bright ideas after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>